


【ASTRO/肥皂】專屬男主角的練習題

by minminooo



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minminooo/pseuds/minminooo
Summary: ※ ASTRO，車銀優 ╳ 文彬※ 劇情和現實狀況如有雷同純屬巧合(?)的吻戲前小腦洞※ 老梗中的老梗
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin
Kudos: 17





	【ASTRO/肥皂】專屬男主角的練習題

望著宿舍臥室的天花板，文彬其實覺得有點不安，不久前才確定要出演網劇，就馬不停蹄的開拍了，雖然先前也參與過劇組工作，但擔當主演甚至安排吻戲卻是第一次。

他並非是未經世事的人，回憶起學生時代談過幾場戀愛在接吻方面還是多少有點經驗，但畢竟需要透過鏡頭拍攝，總覺得心情有那麼一丁點的微妙。

由於角色的設定安排，擔綱的文彬有大部分的時間頭髮和身子都是濕的，所幸天氣已經逐漸回暖還不至於受風寒，浸入海水也不算難熬，但多少還是有點著涼。

所以閱讀隔天拍攝進度的劇本途中，文彬突然打了個噴嚏。

被噴嚏聲轉移注意力的室友朴真祐默默地抬起頭瞥了他一眼，「彬尼還不睡啊？明天不是還要早起。」

「要睡了，只是想再多讀幾遍。」

「台詞很多嗎？」

「⋯⋯這倒不是。」

見朴真祐回頭繼續滑手機，文彬想著乾脆先去上個廁所，回頭就睡了吧，沒想到出來的時候竟迎面撞上車銀優。

剛洗完澡的車銀優，即便是素顏也依然那麼樣的帥氣閃耀，大概是因為熱氣的緣故，原本就相對白皙的皮膚渲染了煽情的粉紅色，臉龐略為濕漉的模樣莫名地清純卻帶有一絲絲成熟性感的氣味。

文彬還以為自己能躲過他，但刻意避開卻又顯得不自然，所以他裝作驚訝的扯開喉嚨說，「銀優你在家啊！」

由於成員之間所有通告都是公開透明，讓車銀優不禁有些納悶，「嗯？我今天沒有行程。」

「我想說你會不會回家一趟，不是說跟你媽媽約了吃飯嘛。」

文彬岔開話題的語調在車銀優感覺實在太過刻意，平時根本鮮少將他動向放在心上的人怎麼突然提起他媽媽來了。

「網劇拍攝的還順利嗎？」他問。

繞了一大圈終究還是讓車銀優記起這件事了。

文彬連忙笑著回答，「當然很順利。」可是車銀優聽完卻沒再接話，只是盯著他的臉看，直勾勾毫不避諱的模樣似乎在等待他繼續講些什麼，反倒令文彬納悶，「⋯⋯怎麼了嗎？」

「我在想，你是不是有話要對我說。」

車銀優將披在肩膀的毛巾倏地蓋在文彬的頭上，同樣的洗髮精香味瞬間竄入鼻腔，他透明而清澈卻帶有佔有欲的眼神套牢了文彬的視線，頓時失去防備的他讓車銀優沒費勁就把他整個人拉上前。

略比文彬高一些些的車銀優幾乎要把臉貼在他臉上，腳尖與腳尖靠著的距離近的都能感受到鼻息，接著他用極度低沉的嗓音在他耳邊說了，「明天要拍吻戲不是嗎，我聽泰勇哥說了。」

泰勇哥真是多嘴，被毛巾圈住的文彬小聲的嘀咕沒能往後退，所剩的空間僅能看著車銀優精緻如雕刻般的特寫刷紅了臉。

「⋯⋯又不是什麼需要特別提的，愛情劇嘛，難免的。」文彬低下眼簾，此時此刻若容許他藏起來唯一能躲的也只有車銀優的胸膛了。

「你跟我來。」

沒說明原因，車銀優就拉著文彬到自己的房間，他迅速地關上門甚至上了鎖，緊緊抓住他手腕的手強而有力，雖然文彬沒有要掙脫的意思但猜不透車銀優下一步的行動實在感到有些心慌。

隨後沒來得及詢問，文彬就被按在牆上了，車銀優不吭一聲地強吻了他。

好像是意料中的發展一樣，文彬原來緊繃的肌肉因為車銀優的吻而放鬆，他摟著對方的腰身熱切地回應著每一個動作，時而輕時而深入的吻充滿愛意，車銀優的嘴唇碰觸著文彬的柔軟，口腔內的溫度也因為唾液的交換和舌頭的交纏越加炙熱。

四目交接時，兩人都能感受到彼此的情欲，但他們都很清楚現在並不是那個適當的時機。

車銀優小心翼翼地伸手撫摸了文彬的臉龐，撥開他蓬鬆的瀏海，原本就好看的輪廓因為努力的身材管理而消瘦，退去總是沒來由的水腫，文彬變得加倍地可愛迷人，尤其眼睛又圓又大像隻小貓咪。

這樣美好的文彬會有越來越多人看見，就連螢幕初吻都即將奉獻出去，讓車銀優實在沒轍的苦笑道，「⋯⋯我吃醋了。」

「幹嘛吃醋，你拍吻戲的時候親個不停我都沒講什麼。」忍不住吸了鼻子，彷彿含著什麼在抱怨的聲音有點像在撒嬌。

車銀優又只是笑，然後抱歉地張開手將他一把抱進懷裡。

「雖然知道是工作，但是心裡還是會難受。」

「你現在才知道。」

再看了一眼文彬的表情，略微泛紅的雙頰和噘起的嘴唇，滿是埋怨和抗議卻討人喜歡，令車銀優更不知所措了。明明最開始鬧脾氣的是自己，怎麼馬上立場就顛倒了，一點都站不住腳的吻戲經歷，要是追究起來一定是他理虧吧。

秘密交往的戀情不能輕易曝光，同性的戀人甚至是自己團體的成員。

車銀優難耐地再度親了親文彬的鬢角，由於輕巧的碰觸太像在搔癢，文彬忍不住大笑出聲了。車銀優緊張地掩住他的嘴，文彬這才意識到他們在宿舍裡，並且哥哥弟弟們都在，夜深人靜的，一點聲音都顯得張揚。

他倆深怕驚動到外面的人而沈默地相擁，車銀優的體溫原本就比較低所以相當怕冷，恰好文彬的體溫很高就像個暖爐，所以只是靠著都特別的契合，即便是什麼也不做，純粹安靜的待在一起都感到幸福不已。

「銀優先前和我練習過很多次，所以現在很會接吻吧，基於禮尚往來你是不是也該借我練習一下？」

文彬順勢環上了車銀優的脖子，語帶玩笑卻又有幾分正經。

「沒有那麼高的女主角吧。」車銀優說。

「那你稍微蹲低一點。」

車銀優靈機一動把文彬抱了起來，文彬自然而然用兩條腿夾住他的腰身，頓時確實地高過了車銀優。

「話說在前面，這個姿勢你會很累喔。」

「是啊，彬尼好沉。」

文彬捧著車銀優的臉與他鼻頭碰著鼻頭，隨後又再接吻了一次，每一次接吻都有新的感覺，悸動不已的心臟就像只為了眼前的人跳動那般深刻。

車銀優寵溺地笑了。

「我們再多練習幾次吧，我的男主角。」

// END //

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 喜歡這篇文章請幫我按下Kudo❤或是留下您的感想，謝謝:)  
> 想得知最新作品可至BLOG查詢-- https://mirumiru126.pixnet.net/blog


End file.
